


Jumping on the Bed

by Bhishak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Moaning, jumping on a bed for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Clint thinks it be fun to jump on his bed and make suductive noises.





	

Clint was bored, I mean really really bored. He let a dramatic sigh fall from his lips as he whined,"Sam.....Sammy I'm bored!" 

Rolling his eyes Sam cleared his throat before saying,"I know, you've said that five times now." 

"And you've done nothing about it!!," Clint sat up and pointed accusingly at Sam,"NOTHING!!"

"What do you wanna do? Have sex?! Everyone already thinks we're banging, what is it you wanna do?" 

Smirking Clint raised an eyebrow,"Wanna do the dirty, dirty do with me Sammy?"

Setting his newspaper down in frustration Sam sighed,"One, stop calling me Sammy that's not my name. And two, no."

"Awww, why not?" 

"Do you really think Stark would be happy with us having sex in HIS tower before him and Steve do?" 

Grinning wide Clint jumped off the couch as he shouted,"Yes, YES!!! Let's make him jealous!!"

Scoffing Sam rubbed his eyes with a groaning,"You really want to get kicked out don't you?" 

Shrugging his shoulders Clint said,"I mean we really don't need to have sex for real, we can just jump on the bed and moan seductively if you want." 

Smirking Sam bit his bottom lip before saying,"We COULD do that if Jarvis played along."

With hope filled eyes Clint looked up to the ceiling as he asked,"Jarvis, please?"

After a moment Jarvis spoke,"I will play along if it'll get Steve and Mr. Stark out of their thick mindsets and relieve the sexual tension between them, sir." 

Jumping in joy Clint did a silent victory dance, Sam rolled his eyes as he stood."Alright, alright let's go to the bedroom already."

Clint grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him across the room and into his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him he let go of Sam's hand as he jumped onto the blanket and pillow mound he called a bed.

Raising an eyebrow Sam asked,"Is that even a bed anymore? It looks more like a nest to be honest."

Chuckling Clint muttered,"It's my little nest, come on already. Pretend to have your way with me like I know you really wanna do." 

Shaking his head Sam shrugged his shoulders as he wandered over to a desk chair and sat down."No, how about I sit here and moan, while you exhaust yourself jumping around as you moan."

Pouting Clint stood on his bed and whispered,"Tease..." With that he began to lightly jump up and down making small noises. Meanwhile Sam watched from his seat covering his face with his hand, trying to hid his goofy grin. After a few moment he joined in and made small grunting noises. 

He had to keep himself from laughing at the stupid faces Clint was making as he spun around in mid air as he moaned a little louder. Jarvis had played along as both men grew loud enough for the next floor to hear them. 

Without a second thought Clint suddenly moaned loudly,"Sam....SAMMY YES!! OH GOD YESS!!!" Catching each other off guard, they both stopped immediately. They stared at each other faces completely stunned.

Slowly standing Sam wandered over to the side of the bed."I told you my name's not Sammy, it's Sam." That said he pulled Clint down roughly and cupped the others face with his right hand and kissed him passionately.

Clint moaned into the kiss as he felt Sam's tongue run over his lips begging for permission. Smiling he parted his lips and let Sam's tongue explore the inside of his mouth as he moaned louder. Pushing Sam's tongue back he ran his around, exploring every inch of the others mouth. He could taste a hint of peppermint, he heard Sam moan softly against his lips before they parted. Both men breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes, grinning Clint mumbled,"I should call you Sammy more often." 

"Shut up..."whispered Sam. He pushed Clint down roughly as he crawled on top of him. He mumbled,"How about I make you moan for real." 

"I like the sound of that......"


End file.
